inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 043
Mecha Endou Appears! (メカ円堂登場！, Meka Endou Toujou!) is the forty-third episode of the Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone series. Plot First Half AS Mecha Endou appeared to replace Rujiku as goalkeeper, it surprised the El Dorado Team 2 members and the Raimon members on the bench. Akane said that it was an android of Endou Mamoru in which Sakamaki replied that it was made from the data of Endou Mamoru that he gave to the Perfect Cascade research team. SARU laughed about Mecha Endou and said that it was funny that El Dorado made it and then, the first half ended with Giru in lead with 3-0. Break The Raimon members on the bench were worried about the score and the team as Kinako said that the team was so disorganized and asked if they will be alright. Sangoku asked while being worried how Shindou will fight the match now. At the bench of El Dorado Team 02, Shindou was holding a speech with saying if they will lose this match, that the Ragnarok will be over with Beta responding that they already knew that, so that Shindou didn't have to say it again with Alpha agreeing with Beta. After that, the El Dorado members began to agrue with each other and Gamma said that they couldn't work with each other with Shindou responding that he doesn't care what they think about each other but they can't afford to lose this match and that they should listen to his orders to win this match. The El Dorado members stopped with fighting against each other and Zanark said that they can't do anything if they aren't working together but then, Beta said that he hasn't scored a single point by his own which surprised Zanark. Zanark wanted to fight against Beta but he got the feeling again and Shindou stopped them and the team went back to the field while Zanark had a flashback with Daisuke saying that he has power but not enough. Second Half The secon half started with Giru's kick off but Zanark dashed forwards and stole the ball from Gillis and made a long shoot but it was blocked by Bufuu. Shindou was mad about what Zanark did but Zanark said that he will do what he wanted to do. Tenma said that they were really not working on the same plane. The match resumed with Shindou having the ball and ordered Alpha, Beta and Gamma and Shindou used Kami no Takuto with making the first line to Alpha, the second line to Beta and the third line to Gamma but when Beta passed to Gamma, the pass was too fast and Gamma couldn't receive it and the ball went outside the field. Then, Kirino said that none of them had a grasp on the offensive flow and with Tenma saying why that weren't able to move according to Shindou's orders. Then, Sakamaki called Shindou to come to him in which Shindou became mad and said why he had to come. Sakamaki said that he was his coach now and said to Shindou that he had to listen what Sakamaki would said and that he was going to give data to Shindou which surprised them. The data were: Alpha 38 and 48, Beta 30 and 52, Gamma 45 and 50, which were all the data. Shindou ws surprised and asked what for data that was in which Sakamaki replied that Shindou will be to able to figure it out, which confused Shindou. The match resumed with Shindou thinking about the data that Sakamaki gave. When Shindou had the ball, he realized what the data meant, in which Sakamaki smiled, and Mido sliding tackled Shindou with the ball going outside the field. As Shindou knew what the the numbers meant, he ordered Alpha, Beta and Gamma to follow his orders again which confused the three in which Shindou said that they wanted to score points and that he will let them do it. The three looked to each other and then looked to Shindou again. Then, Beta said that Shindou had a plan and that she was in. Galling throwed the ball to Shindou and Shindou used his new Hissatsu Tactic, Kami no Takuto FI, and made the first line to Gamma who was surprised that he was first. Shindou shot the ball to Gamma and Gamma received the ball and was surprised that the timing was perfect. Then, Shindou made the second line to Beta and Gamma passed to Beta and as Beta received the ball, she was surprised to that the pass matched with her speed. After that, Shindou made the third line to Alpha and as Alpha received the ball, he was surprised too that the pass connected and that it felt good. Alpha passed the ball to Shindou who used Kami no Takuto FI again to show Alpha, Beta and Gamma where they had to go and passed the ball to them and ordered to make a goal. Alpha, Beta and Gamma jumped and Alpha said that they were now able to combine their powers which surprised the El Dorado members. The three used Shoot Command 24 and made the first goal, breaking through Bufuu's Rejection. The Raimon members were happy that El Dorado Team 02 finally made a point and Tsurugi said that the new Kami no Takuto is what guided them for it. Sangoku said that that's their Shindou. Kirino said that this point was a big one. Orca said that the Hissatsu Beta was practicing with with them, Einamu said that the Hissatsu Alpha was practicing with them, the combination Hissatsu that every team was practicing separatly in the MUGEN prison. Alpha, Beta and Gamma looked to Shindou and Beta said that Kami no Takuto was working in which Shindou smiled. Akane said that Shindou as incredible and Kurama was wondering what Sakamaki said to Shindou. Sakamaki said that Shindou has the playmaking abilities of a genius and that just gave the opportunity to use them. As Shindou was looking at them, he was thinking about the data, the data described their stats at keeping the ball and their running ability, and was thinking back. By first giving the ball to Gamma with his high-ball keeping, made Beta ran to the backside space with her speed, and Alpha making the starting point for attack with his balance for for both abilities and Shindou said to himself that how knew how to use their ablities. Hissatsu/Keshin/Tactics Used Hissatsu *'SH Shoot Command 24' (Debut) *'SH Setsuna Boost' *'SH Dead Future' *'SH Shoot Command K02' *'DF Hunter's Net V2' *'DF Atlantis Wall G2' *'GK Rejection' (Debut) *'GK Penguin The Hand' (Debut) Keshin *'KH Kokuu no Megami Athena' *'KH Jounetsu no Lovers ♂' *'KH Jounetsu no Lovers ♀' *'KH Eichi no Ou Bungou' (Debut) Tactics *'HT Kami no Takuto' *'HT Kami no Takuto FI' Mixi Max Used *'MIXMAX Takunaga'